Blog użytkownika:Frozen.fractal/By serce nie zamarzło cz.18
Półtora tygodnia bez jednego dnia: tyle czasu spędzili na wodzie, kołysani zimnym oceanem, eskortując cztery kobiety do Południowych Wysp, przewożąc ich bagaże oraz oddział gwardzistów będących w większości jednocześnie zręcznymi żeglarzami, by nie było na pokładzie zbyt wielu nieużytecznych mężczyzn, jak syn Benevolusa oraz hrabia Kaus, kiedyśniejszy towarzysz podróży Elsy śladami uprowadzonego Kristoffa. Płynęły wraz z nimi konie wszystkich tych ludzi oraz prowiant – gdy pomyśleć o ładowności tegoż statku, dopiero ma się ogólny zarys jego wysmukłej ogromności. -Jesteś pewna, jaśnie pani, tejże sukni? I braku klejnotów?- spytała średnia wiekiem dwórka, najmniej chyba z całej trójki urodziwa, jednak najrozsądniejsza, najbieglejsza w rozmowie i o bystrym umyśle. Wydawała się zmartwiona, a pewnością było, że kocha swą panią miłością wiernej poddanej, niemal przyjaciółki. Elsa ceniła ją oraz jej wierność, czego dowodem była najwyższa pozycja we dworze: gdyby podczas uroczystego wydarzenia nie stało księżniczki, właśnie Hedda, tak bardzo pospolitej urody, niosłaby królewski tren, szła by jako pierwsza za władczynią, co było nie lada zaszczytem. I nie raz królowa powierzała jej delikatne sekrety, których już nie mogła w sobie utrzymać, którymi zaś nie chciała martwić siostrzycy. -Wyglądasz niezwykle, niczym bogini, wasza wysokość- podjęła po chwili przerwy Hedda. -Jednakże może być to uznane za ekscentryzm, nie elegancję. -Och, prości ludzie są cudowni. Uwielbiają piękno. Wystarczy, bym była piękna, a pokochają mnie od pierwszego wejrzenia- uspokoiła dwórkę, która skinęła głową: i ona znała umysły ludu. -Jednakże czy nie powinnaś, jaśnie pani, starać się przypodobać dworzanom?- zasugerowała nieśmiało, kończąc upinać kok Elsy, łudząco podobny do fryzury z dnia jej koronacji. Królowa Arendelle zastukała paznokciami w blat stolika przysuniętego pod małe lustro zawieszone na ścianie, jakby podenerwowana. -Za sprawą króla zapewne mają już wyrobione na mój temat pierwsze wrażenia. Teraz jedynie oczekują barwnego ptaka, osobliwej władczyni niewielkiego kraju, by wygłaszać między sobą przychylne bądź nie uwagi. Mój widok jedynie utwierdzi ich w wyrobionym względem mej osoby stosunku. Cóż sądzisz, Heddo? Mam rację?- spojrzała na twarz dwórki odbitą w szklanej powierzchni zwierciadła. Dziewczyna, wysłuchawszy wywodu władczyni, będącej o rok od niej młodszą, milczała przez moment, umacniając upięcie jej włosów jeszcze dwiema szpilkami ze słoniowej kości – wtedy dopiero wzniosła wzrok na lustro, sięgając delikatnymi dłońmi do grzywki Elsy oraz pasemek, które wymknęły się przy twarzy z schludnej, pięknej w swej prostocie, fryzury. -Uważam, pani, iż swym pierwszym pojawieniem się pośród nich miałabyś szansę odmienić zdanie, jeżeli byłoby nieprzychylne, choć części dworu Południowych Wysp – jak już zostało wspomniane: Hedda miała w sobie rozsądek świetnej doradczyni i powierniczki. Podjęła dalszą część wypowiedzi: -Jednakże nie byłaby to część znaczna, część, którą również może przeciągnąć na waszej wysokości stronę jej łagodny uśmiech oraz mądrość. -Dziękuję, za twe światłe słowa, Heddo- uśmiechnęła się do lustra Elsa, gdy zobaczyła, że odbicie dworskiej panny patrzy w jej bladą twarz. -Podziwiam waszej królewskiej mości niezłomność- odwzajemniła uśmiech panienka. -Ja zapewne starałabym się stopić z zaskakującym, nowym otoczeniem, miast epatować własną osobowością- cofnęła dłonie od głowy władczyni. -Gotowe, pani- oznajmiła, odstępując o krok, na co królewska córa Arendelle podniosła się z zydla. Pozostałe dwie dwórki na zmianę przygrywały na lutni wyśpiewując słowiczymi głosami tradycyjne, piękne pieśni o miłości, magii, nocnych światłach oraz, niedawno powstałe, pieśni mówiące o białej królowej, której palce pokrywa szron i twarzą tak piękną, jakby była marmurowym dziełem artysty-rzeźbiarza. Elsa przysiadła się, skinęła dłonią na Heddę. -Zaśpiewaj nam, proszę- poleciła, na co najstarsza z jej dwórek, najśliczniejsza, bardzo zorganizowana, a której palce, choć niezbyt długie czy smukłe, tworzyć potrafiły najpiękniejsze ptaki oraz rośliny z jedwabnych nici, a której głos, gdy czytała opowieści z królewskich ksiąg z bajdami, uwodził uwagę słuchaczy, podała Heddzie lutnię. Płowowłosa, piegowata Hedda uderzyła w struny delikatnie, intonując pierwsze dźwięki, a najmłodsza z dworskich panien Elsy, dziewczę o wielkiej dobroci, wrażliwe na estetykę, aż zatchnęła się z entuzjazmu, splotła dłonie przed sobą na wysokości zagłębienia między obojczykami, pochyliła się ku Heddzie, przyłączając cichy głosik, przywodzący na myśl szmer strumienia w mglisty, letni poranek przetykany złotym słońcem, do zawiązującego się pączka piosenki – a gdy pączek przygrywki zaczął rozchylać nieśmiało jasne, wonne płatki popłynęły melodyjne słowa. Zapadł cichy wieczór, już ucichł wiatru wiew Gdzieś w oddali słychać harmonii tęskny śpiew Biegnę wąską dróżką, co pośród gór się pnie Bo pod jarzębiną dwóch chłopców czeka mnie Jarzębino czerwona, któremu serce dać Jarzębino czerwona, biednemu sercu radź Tylko jarzębina, poradzić może mi Ja nie mogę wybrać, choć myślę tyle dni Przeszła wiosna, lato, ju... Piosenka urwała się, gdy drzwi zagrzmiały pukaniem – entuzjastycznym, energicznym, zbyt mało eleganckim jak na prośbę o wpuszczenie do królewskiej kajuty, urządzonej niemal tak bogato, jak komnaty królowej we dworze Arendelle. Kobiety automatycznie zwróciły twarze ku odrzwiom. Podniosła się najmłodsza z dwórek o oczach roziskrzonych piosenką, równolatka Elsy, nie zawsze skłonna przemyśleć swoje słowa nim je wypowie. Królowa dała jej znak dłonią, aby otworzyła drzwi. Niewysoka, nieco pulchna panieneczka o włosach barwy złota, niemal tak blada jak władczyni, opięta ciasno mocno ściśniętym gorsetem, by mogła chwalić się uzyskaną w ten sposób kibicią, wymieniła kilka półgłośnych słów z męskim głosem o wymowie silnie typowej dla morskich wilków – słowa wydawały się być zbyt chrapliwe i szczekliwe, a mimo to dokładnie dało się w nich wyczuć z jaką emocją były wypowiadane. Dwórka skarciła marynarza za nieprzystojne zachowanie, potem wysłuchała wieści. Zamknęła za sobą drzwi, a gdy zwróciła się ku towarzyszkom podróży, pomimo słodkiego uśmiechu na krągłej twarzy o pełnych ustach, zdawała się być pobladłą. Zachwiała się, gdy statek zakołysał mocniej, niesiony wodą. Kobiety, łącznie z królową, rzuciły się ku niej, przewracając po drodze dwa zydle, by nie padła na drewnianą podłogę. -Czegoś się dowiedziała, Stina?- spytała najstarsza z dwórek, gdyż ona pierwej dopadła młódki i podtrzymała jej ramię. Przestraszona dziewczyna zwana Stiną, gdy tylko odzyskała równowagę, spojrzała wprost na królową. -W przeciągu godziny przybijemy do portu- odparła. I chyba najbardziej z całej czwórki, bardziej niż sama Elsa, bała się Południowych Wysp. Zawsze, gdy tylko myślała o tym, co książę Hans niemal uczynił miłościwie panującej, co mógłby zrobić każdemu innemu stojącemu mu nieco ponad pół roku wcześniej na drodze, zaczynała drżeć ze strachu. Jednak, będąc wierną dwórką władczyni, nie pozwoliła sobie odmówić prośbie dotrzymania towarzystwa podczas zagranicznej wizyty. Poczucie obowiązku nie zagłuszało jednakże strachu – Elsa była w identycznej sytuacji. Poprawiła rękawiczki na dłoniach, w duchu dziękując swej powściągliwości za możliwość ukrycia wszelkich zbyt silnych uczuć. Uśmiechnęła się lekko, spojrzeniem tocząc po dziewczętach. -Wyśmienicie- oznajmiła, wygładzając suknię na wysokości bioder i prostując na całą smukłą wysokość. -Zbierzcie wszystkie wypakowane rzeczy i umieśćcie na powrót w skrzyniach, pozostawcie jednak lutnię. Majken nie dokończyła pieśni- wydała polecenie, podnosząc sobie jeden z przewróconych zydli. Usiadła elegancko, sięgnęła po swoją robótkę – wąski, powtarzalny haft przedstawiający szczyty gór – i spokojnymi dłońmi zaczęła dźgać igłą materiał. Dworskie panny, nie zadziwione opanowaniem ich pani, zajęły się wypełnianiem królewskiej prośby. *** -Korona, jaśnie pani!- Majken przypomniała Elsie, podając złoty diadem z idealnie niebieskim górskim kryształem stojącej bliżej władczyni Heddzie. Władczyni oddała pierwszej ze swych dwórek, najważniejszej, najbliższej, rękawiczki, i wzięła jedno ze złotych insygniów władzy, by umieścić je w swoich włosach. Hedda troskliwie poprawiła koronę, ułożyła pasemka wokół niej, by stanowiły jednolitą kompozycję, gładką i elegancką. Rękawiczki zostały schowane do sakwy wszytej pod wierzchnie spódnice sukni Stiny, gdyż ta, jako jedyna ze wszystkich dam, miała wierzchnią spódnicę rozciętą z przodu, rozchylającą się by ukazać jaśniejszą dolną spódnicę z jedwabnej satyny. Wszystkie, poza królową, ubrane były w odcienie kolejno: Hedda w karminowy oraz odcienie dzikiej róży, Majken upodobała sobie róż indyjski, zaś najmłodsza Stina – róże pudrowe, pąsy, biało-grejpfrutowe aplikacje. Przez te odcienie oraz bogactwo zdobienia ich dworskich sukien powinny przyćmić królową, jednakże skrząca się lodowa suknia z rozłożystym, bardzo długim trenem, przejrzyste pantofle z lodu o krawędziach wykrzywionych imitacją kształtu płatka śniegu oraz sama twarz, sam łagodny uśmiech władczyni oraz jej monarsza gracja przykuwały uwagę, odrywając spojrzenia od dziewcząt podążających za nią. Czas wyjść spod pokładu. *** Fontanny, odkąd Elsa cofnęła swą magię spowijającą kolumny pałacu od strony dziedzińca cienką, lodową siecią ozdób, przez pół dnia tryskały wodą - w końcu płynną. Coraz mniej efektownie pryskały, jakby przestawały być pewne, czy aby na pewno pamiętają jak się zachować, choć w rzeczywistości to rury zamarzały przez srogi mróz. Anna patrzyła na szwankujące fontanny przez okno pałacowej galerii, gdzie odnalazła ją popołudniu Roszpunka. Klęczała na szezlongu, łokcie wspierając na parapecie, zaś brodę złożywszy na splecionych dłoniach - jej wieczna ruchliwość znajdowała ujście w kołysaniu się zwisających z krawędzi rekamiery stopach wbitych w ciemnobrązowe botki na niewysokim, klockowatym obcasiku, z czarnymi ozdobami wyszytymi na nieco wyższej, krągłej krawędzi z tyłu kostki. Suknia sięgająca nieco dalej niż pół łydki, rozłożyście pofałdowana wokół kolan, udrapowała się bezładnie, a miała kolor malachitowy – od pasa w górę była równie prosta jak szyta z koła spódnica, zwyczajnie prowadząc się gorsetem wiązanym luźno po bokach, pod rękoma, ciemnymi wstążkami; miała kwadratowy, ani głęboki, ani płytki, dekolt oraz szerokie ramiączka. Jedyną jej ozdobą były aplikacje barwy seledynowej, obrębione czarnymi paseczkami, z regularnie, jakby rytmicznie, powtarzającym się wzorem niewymyślnie wyszytego, lecącego na wprost przed siebie ptaka. Jednakże Anna, wesoła Anna, nie mogłaby założyć niczego tak prostego jako księżniczka krwi – została więc przepasana tkaną, szeroką szarfą w poziome paski różnych szerokości: im ciemniejszy był kolor pasa, tym był on węższy, tak więc ochrowy pasek był średniej szerokości, pasek piwny – najszerszy, najwęższy zaś przyjmował kolor mahoniu. Koszula, którą księżniczka miała pod spodem przywodziła na myśl papier chamois. Stójka koszuli sięgała nieco wyżej niż połowy szyi, tam zaś spięta była złotą, lśniącą broszą kształtu słońca o pozwijanych, falistych promieniach – część prezentu od Roszpunki. Mankiety wąskich rękawów spinały drobne, złote spinki z oczkami z perłowej masy. Dwa rude warkocze zwieszały się przez ramiona na piersi księżniczki. -Aniu- powiedziała niegłośno, składając ręce za plecami i przechylając się lekko na jedną stronę, jakby chcąc zajrzeć w okno pomimo księżniczki, która zwróciła ku niej pobladłą twarz. -Chodź do sali jadalnej, zaraz podadzą obiad. Na deser ma być, podobno, czekoladowy specjał- uśmiechnęła się Roszpunka, na co Anna odpowiedziała bladym wykrzywieniem warg imitującym półuśmiech. Zsunęła się z szezlongu, otrzepała przód sukienki, odrzuciła warkocze na plecy i przyjęła ramię starszej kuzynki, by wraz z nią, jako przyjaciółka, powędrować na posiłek. -Chodźmy więc- stwierdziła Anna. -Jak radzisz sobie z nieobecnością Elsy? - spytała troskliwa kuzyneczka. -Niezbyt dobrze, Roszpunko- westchnęła. Uniosła na nią zmęczone spojrzenie. -Wciąż nie ma od niej żadnych wieści, obawiam się... Że i ją...- pozostałe słowa ugrzęzły w gardle, jakby księżniczka nie chciała wywoływać złego. Kuzynka poklepała ją po dłoni. -Elsa jest dziewczęciem czynu i wielkiego rozsądku, nawet niespokojne wody nie mają szans jej pokonać- stwierdziła ciepło jedyna córa Solgii. Anna zaśmiała się krótko, acz wesoło, po raz pierwszy odkąd królewska siostrzyca wsiadła na pokład królewskiego okrętu. -Masz rację!- rzekła nieco nawet beztrosko. -A mimo to wciąż czuję strach- zgasła zaraz, przygryzając usta, zwracając oczy ku mijanej ścianie. -Nie minęły wciąż pełne dwa tygodnie, nie zaprzątaj sobie więc głowy zbyt mocno brakiem wiadomości. Wybierzmy się może na przejażdżkę w godzinę po obiedzie? Rozweselisz się, a mroźny wiatr przywróci nieco rumieńca na tę przestraszoną buzię- zaproponowała, wymierzając kuzynce lekkiego kuksańca w ramię. -Odwiedzimy Kwardę i twego barona...- kusiła z radosnym półuśmieszkiem. -I ulepimy bałwana?- spytała Anna, odwzajemniając uśmiech: pozwoliła się wyrwać z zamartwiania. -Owszem, mnóstwo bałwanów!- odpowiedziała rozradowana brakiem uporu Roszpunka. -Szybciej więc jedzmy ten obiad!- skontrowała ze śmiechem księżniczka Arendelle, wyplątując rękę z zagięcia łokcia kuzyneczki, po czym chwyciła ją za rękaw i pociągnęła za sobą ku jadalni, gdy puściła się przed siebie lekkim krokiem biegu. *** -Dość już mam podróży- westchnęła cicho Elsa do Heddy, którą zabrała ze sobą na przejażdżkę. Podczas przystanku w portowym mieście, gdzie służba przeładowywała bagaż z okrętu na podstawione im sanie króla Południowych Wysp zaprzęgnięte w smagłe rumaki, została zaaranżowana rozrywka dla królowej, by nie nudziła się podczas oczekiwania – hrabia tegoż nadbrzeżnego terytorium miał dotrzymać jej towarzystwa. -Mówiłaś coś, jaśnie pani?- spytał rosły hrabia w średnim wieku, o włosach zeszpakowaciałych jedynie w połowie i przyjaznym, nie wydającym się być fałszywym, uśmiechu. Odwzajemniła uśmiech zręcznie kryjąc zmęczenie zeń bijące. -Och, mówiłam jedynie mej dwórce, jak piękny jest stąd widok na ocean!- powiedziała słodko, nie chcąc zdradzać, iż znużenie jest jej aż tak wielką niedogodnością. -Owszem, jest przepięknie- zgodził się nabrzmiały dumą mężczyzna, miło połechtany komplementem dla swych ziem. -W stolicy nie staniesz, wasza królewska mość, takiej estetyki zrodzonej z natury- miał dziwny akcent, jakby płaskawy w porównaniu do mowy Arendelle, gdzie przecież mówiono tym samym językiem, jedynie nieco innej odmiany, i mówił jakby zbyt powoli, z resztą jak wszyscy Południowcy do tej pory zasłyszani przez przybyłych z północy. -Stolica Arendelle zaś leży nad wodami oceanu, hrabio- odpowiedziała, zachwalając własną ojczyznę i własną ziemię. Mężczyzna spojrzał na nią z zainteresowaniem. -Pałac mój niemal unosi się na wodzie, postawiony niczym port- dodała z łagodnym uśmiechem władcy. -Zapewne więc skromna to budowla, by nie zapadł się w odmęty... - stwierdził, trochę kpiąco. -Och, wręcz przeciwnie! Duży jest teren wokół pałacu, za nim są królewskie ogrody, obok – stajnie, w których stoją królewskie fiordy, dziedziniec zaś zamknięty jest między arkadami i zdobny dwiema fontannami- zaśmiała się, jakby nie wychwalała własnego pałacu, jakby zwyczajnością dlań było sprostowywanie cudzych błędnych wyobrażeń na temat jej rezydencji. Jakby nie przekonywała, jakby zupełnie nie usłyszała kpiny. Mężczyzna, chyba nie dowierzając, nie ozwał się już na temat jej zamku. Zaproponował zaś, by wrócili do przystani na posiłek w jego zimowym domu. -Z rozkoszą, hrabio- zgodziła się Elsa, zawracając zręcznie rumaka. *** W rezydencji hrabiego, jak zauważyła w duchu władczyni Arendelle, od dawna przygotowanej na jej przybycie, Elsa pozwoliła sobie obmyć ciało wilgotnymi lnianymi chustami z trudu podróży („Wybacz, jaśnie pani, nie posiadamy tu balii do kąpieli...”), posilić lekko przechowywanymi od jesieni plonami okolicznych pól oraz niedawno upolowanym zającem, przygotowanym wyśmienicie, a na koniec uciąć krótką drzemkę, gdy bagaż wciąż nie został przeładowany na sanie. Dopiero gdy nadeszła pora, by wyjeżdżać, pojawiła się Hedda, by miękkim głosem zbudzić swą panią skuloną niczym dziecko na szezlongu obitym karmelowej barwy aksamitem. Poprawiły szybko kok Elsy i były gotowe do drogi: mężczyźni podsadzili je w siodła, gdzie zasiadły z gracją, dołączając do pozostałych jeźdźców. Uformowali szyk, na którego początku, jeżeli nie liczyć gwardzistów, jechała młoda królowa wraz z Heddą. Parę metrów za nimi trajkotały żywo Stina i Majken na temat młodego poety, od którego dostały na drogę wykaligrafowane kopie rękopisów. -Och, Majken, admiruję zręczność jego warsztatu! Nie przypuszczałabym nawet, iż śniegi Arendelle można tak pięknie sławić! -Stino, znam twój afekt również i dla jego osoby: ja, nie zaślepiona urokami stalowych oczu, rzec mogę, iż wiele jeszcze musi twój absztyfikant poprawić w swych poezjach. -Majken, nie każ mi zapominać jak piękne są jego słowa- zarumieniła się rozradowana młodzieńczym zauroczeniem młódka, na co średnia wiekiem dwórka zaśmiała się perliście, zarzucając lekko głową. -Ha! Bezpamiętnie żeś się w niego zapatrzyła, czy nie? -Wszystkiemu byś tylko barw ujmowała- zachichotała najmłodsza panieneczka, rumieniąc się jeszcze rozkoszniej. Podobnie bzdurne konwersacje nie wypełniały przestrzeni przez długi czas: panny śpiewały i opowiadały baśnie, które tyle razy wyczytywały z królewskich ksiąg, że i pamięć zapisała je już na stałe, mężczyźni wokół zaś z kamiennymi twarzami udawali głuchych, choć i im otuchy oraz rozrywki dodawały trele dwórek królowej Elsy, z którą zrównał hrabia Kaus. Rozmawiali we dwoje, gdy Hedda ściągnęła koniowi wodze, by dołączyć do pozostałych panien dworskich. Władczyni i niegdysiejszy współtowarzysz ratunkowej wyprawy, zapewne za sprawą straty, którą ponieśli pod sam jej koniec, mimo milczących swych natur, zostali połączeni niegłośnymi, poważnymi tematami do intrygujących rozmów. Kolejna wieś na drodze, ostatnia przed zmrokiem. Elsa pochyliła się nieznacznie ku Kausowi. Kolejna osobliwie opustoszała wieś, jakby wszyscy kryli się przed jej orszakiem. Kolejna wieś pełna śmiesznie niskich i smutno biednie wyglądających chat krytych strzechą. -Czyżby lud nie wiedział, iż przyrzeczona ich władcy księżniczka krwi jedzie przez ich wioskę?- spytała, zdziwiona. W Arendelle ludzie witali Feliksa kwiatami z bibuły rzucanymi pod kopyta jego konia, wiwatami, radością oraz kilkudniowym pijaństwem – tutaj jedynie dzieci przyciskały nosy do szyb okien, gdy ich matki kryły się w cieniu ścian za nimi – posyłała więc królowa Arendelle całusy przyglądającym się z ukrycia pociechom. Ich matki zaś, jakby zadziwione słodką przychylnością oraz łagodnym uśmiechem bladolicej panny, pochylały się, dociskając twarze do szyb niemal tak ściśle jak ich dzieci. Kaus jedynie wzruszył ramionami, pokręcił głową nie znając odpowiedzi, pozdrowił skinięciem dłoni mężczyznę rąbiącego przed domem drewno – mężczyzna ten, nacisnąwszy czapkę głębiej na uszy, gotów już był schować się prędko w domu. -Postój! Znajdźcie sołtysa- rozkazała Elsa, zeskakując z konia niczym nieokrzesana młódka, bez oczekiwania aż ktoś jej pomoże. Zebrała nieznacznie spódnicę wąskiej sukni skrzącej się lodem, leciutki niczym niepełnego centymetra grubości puszysta warstwa śniegu zafalował za nią, sunąc luźno po skrzącej lodowymi drobinami, wyjeżdżonym trakcie, gdy podbiegła do mężczyzny. Nie zdążył uciec, więc padł na ziemię i niemal rozpłaszczył się przed nią w pokłonie. Zatrzepotała, zakłopotana, rzęsami na moment tracąc animusz – to nie był pokłon pełen szacunku, a paniczne kulenie się, by tylko nie zostać... Zaatakowanym? Zabitym? -Powstań, dobry panie- powiedziała z uśmiechem, odzyskując głos. Pochyliła się nieco, by położyć dłoń na jego ramieniu. Kaus dostrzegł żonę rolnika stojącą w oknie i przyciskającą jakby w przerażeniu dłonie do ust, śledzącą scenę powiększonymi oczyma. Rolnik zaś zadrżał pod dotykiem delikatnych palców obcej władczyni, prostując się zgodnie z rozkazem. Elsa cofnęła rękę, rozluźniła uścisk dłoni przytrzymujący suknię, rozejrzała po opustoszałej, wiejskiej drodze. -Dlaczegóż tu tak pusto?- spytała, przenosząc szczerze zmartwione spojrzenie na mężczyznę będącego w sile męskich lat, szpakowatego na skroniach, a mimo tego strachliwie, niczym dziecko, ugniatającego zerwaną z głowy czapkę w dłoniach. -Ano mówili, że wiedźma okrutna jedzie...- wybąkał, pobladły, na co Elsa zaśmiała się dźwięcznie, niegłośno, następnie obróciła się lekko, jakby była płatkiem śniegu uniesionym na wietrze, wyrzucając ku górze luźne ramiona. Posypały się drobne, skrzące blado w wieczornym, zimowym świetle śnieżne drobiny. Zakręciła spiralę nagą dłonią, tworząc bałwana podobnego nieco do Olafa. Kolory zdały się powracać na twarz farmera, gdy królowa Arendelle, choć blada i królewska, uśmiechnęła się doń z pełnią łagodności. -Nie ma we mnie zła- powiedziała, na co ten odchrząknął. Spojrzał na orszak królewski pełen zmęczonych twarzy, oraz na domy, których drzwi uchylały się nieśmiało, jakby ich mieszkańców przyciągała do obcej władczyni magnetyczna siła. -To... Zostańcie może, jasna pani, we wiosce na noc? Abo wilki pode wioską latają, jeszcze co wam zrobią- zaproponował drżącym głosem, przestraszony wciąż, ale jakby przekonujący się do tej bladej królowej, która wydawała mu się młodszą niż jego najstarsza córka. -Z wielką przyjemnością, dobry panie- dygnęła przed nim płytko, acz z pełnym wdziękiem, następnie zbliżając się doń i wsuwając dłoń w zagięcie jego łokcia, bez oczekiwania na zaproszenie. Nie musiała nawet nakazywać Kausowi, by rozlokował gwardzistów w domach wieśniaków – zabrał się za to sam, z półuśmiechem wcześniej obserwując scenkę, w której Elsa zasiała nasiono ufności w sercu choć jednego wieśniaka Południowych Wysp. A jeśli udało się z jednym, wszyscy inni także ulegną jej łagodnej mądrości. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania